Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Anagallis monelli cultivar xe2x80x98Wildcat Bluexe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anagallis plant, botanically known as Anagallis monelli, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Wildcat Bluexe2x80x99.
The new Anagallis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham, N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Anagallis plants with freely and early flowering habit.
The new Anagallis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Mar. 6, 2000, of a proprietary selection of Anagallis monelli identified as code number UNH 9-52-3, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Anagallis monelli identified as code number UNH 9-16-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Anagallis was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in Durham, N.H., on the basis of its plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since Sep. 21, 2000, taken in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Anagallis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wildcat Bluexe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wildcat Bluexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wildcat Bluexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Numerous single flowers that are blue in color.
4. Good garden performance.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Durham, N.H., plants of the new Anagallis differed from plants of the female parent selection, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anagallis were not as compact as plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Anagallis had larger leaves than plants of the female parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Anagallis flowered earlier than plants of the female parent selection.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted at Durham, N.H., plants of the new Anagallis differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anagallis were more compact than and not as vigorous as plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Anagallis had obovate-shaped petals whereas plants of the male parent selection had more rounded petals.
Plants of the new Anagallis can be compared to plants of the Anagallis cultivar Skylover Blue, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Durham, N.H., plants of the new Anagallis differed from plants of the cultivar Skylover Blue in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anagallis were more compact than and not as vigorous as plants of the cultivar Skylover Blue.
2. Plants of the new Anagallis had shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Skylover Blue.
3. Plants of the new Anagallis flowered about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Skylover Blue.
4. Plants of the new Anagallis had darker blue-colored flowers than plants of the cultivar Skylover Blue.